A complicated love
by melodicwaterflower
Summary: A simple love story gone wrong. the twists and changes your heart can experience, written down in this story. but sometimes love can be cruel. bxf sxr sxf bxr fxoc
1. Tale of Two Sisters

Authors note  
So I wanted to do my version of Made2352's love square. I was really  
hoping she would finish it but she hasn't had a new chapter yet. Hope  
you like it and a special shout out to Made-chan. (not Shein)  
Fine's POV  
Today was just like any other day. Wake up, brush teeth, get dressed,  
eat, and go to school. Rein and I were chatting with our different  
friends when they came in. They consisted of the two most popular boys  
in school, Bright Emerald, a prince like cutie, and Shade Nyx, the hot  
knight in shining armour. As they walk in, they were circled by fan  
girls. Shade managed to get them off but Bright was just too much of a  
gentleman. The boys sat down beside Rein (one on each side) and began  
to chat with them. It was obvious that the two boys were lovesick over  
Rein, I mean who wouldn't?! She has shiny sapphire hair, glistening  
azul eyes, a killer personality, and a cute face. People always ask me  
how I am the twin sister of the gentle beauty. I mean, I look nothing  
like her! I have red hair and eyes, I'm a tomboy, and a glutton! I  
totally have no chance with a boy! Okay, back to the story. I looked  
at the trio as they talked, blushes creeping onto all three of their  
faces. I could feel my cheeks growing warmer as I stared dreamily at  
Shade. I've had a major crush on him since we met. As I continued to  
roam my memories and thoughts, the school bell rang and I almost fell  
off my chair. Class has officially begun. *after class*  
after classes I headed home. I looked around the school for Rein.  
That's when I spotted her and Shade behind a tree. I usually don't  
like to eavesdrop but I couldn't help myself. I hid behind the tree and  
listened to their conversation.  
"Um, Rein, I wanted to tell you, um...I REALLY LIKE YOU REIN! WILL  
YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?!" yelled Shade. My heart broke into a  
million prices when I heard that. Before I heard anything else I  
silently ran away. I ran into the garden and cried. Suddenly, I heard  
a crunch behind me. I turned around to see Bright behind me.  
"Fine right? Your Rein's cute little sister. What are you doing here?"  
I blushed when he said cute and wiped the tears out of my eyes.  
"I'm not doing anything," I said stubbornly. I stood up and started to  
head home when Bright grabbed my hand. He pulled my arm and I landed  
onto his chest. He smelled like rain and nature, a smell so simple yet  
so captivating.  
"What's wrong?" asked Bright. His voice was so subtle but gentle. He  
was like a mother. I burrowed my head in his chest and whispered  
"nothing." When I finally stopped crying, Bright pat my head and gave  
me a smile.  
"Maybe, maybe I'll see you tomorrow," he said happily. He stuck his  
hand out in front of me and smiled sweetly. I shook his hand and smiled.  
"Sure."  
*Next Day*  
I woke up and got dressed. Rein had been talking all night about how  
Shade had asked her out but she couldn't choose between him and Bright.  
When Rein had also gotten out of bed she put on a royal blue dress  
with a sky blue belt and her new necklace. (The necklace is a star  
shaped sapphire with a gold chain.) Today I wore a red hoodie, black  
skirt, and red and black stripped stockings. Rein and I walked to  
school, singing one of our favourite songs, high school never ends.  
When we got to class Shade started talking with Rein as she turned a  
deep shade if red. I saw Bright behind him. He looked jealous. When he  
finally noticed me, he leaned down on my desk.  
"So how you doing today huh?" he asked charmingly. I could feel the  
glares of fan girls as 'their' Bright talked to me.  
"Better than yesterday prince charming," I joked. He chuckled and  
patted my head as the school bell rang. *lunch* When the lunch bell  
rang, Bright and I went to the cafeteria, got our food and headed to  
the roof.  
"So, you're not gonna sit with the purple haired 'knight' today?"  
"No. Today Rein's sitting with him and if I sat there my heart would  
probably explode!"  
"I know how you feel. Hey (!), why don't I help you win Reins heart?!  
She told me last night that she couldn't choose between you or Shade,  
so why don't I help you get the upper hand?!" I was getting really  
excited. Not because if Rein like Bright Shade may like me. It was  
just because Bright was just so sweet.  
"Would you really do that for me?!" asked Bright excitedly. In reply I  
smiled and happily nodded my head. I took out a spare piece of paper I  
had in my pocket and bright handed me his pen. On the top of the paper  
I scribbled the words PLAN STEAL HER HEART. Today was the start of an  
beautiful plan and an amazing friendship.

So, I hope this chapter was alright. I also want to take this  
opportunity to let you guys know more about me. If you have any  
questions I'll do my best to answer them.

(-.-) bye!


	2. Face Palms and New Loves

AU. Sorry about the late chapter, I went on vacation to Europe for 2  
weeks. My bad!  
Fine's POV.  
So, during lunch, Bright and I began Operation Steal Her Heart. (I slightly changed the name) For the entire day I've been tripping Rein so Bright could catch her, and taking all of Rein's pencils so Bright could lend her one, but the boy is just too much of a gentleman! Instead of catching Rein romantically, he left to save a baby bird get back to its nest, and he couldn't give Rein a pencil because her gave all of his to other girls that 'didn't have one', and guess who heroically caught Rein and gave her a pencil (?), SHADE! Finally the end of the day came. I caught up to Bright who was looking at the ground. "Sorry about today," he said glumly. "I guess I'm not cut out to do this. " "Stop with the negative attitude Bright. Forget about Rein for now. You know what always cheers me up?" "What?" he asked. I grabbed his hand and started dancing while singing 'MAKES ME HAPPY' by Drake Bell. Bright started to dance along and we started laughing. I tripped over his foot and fell on my butt. Bright started laughing then held out a hand. "Gosh Fine, why so clumsy?" he laughed. I took his hand and brushed the dirt off my clothes. That's when you know when someone's truly your best friend. They'll help you when you fail, after they stop laughing their ass off that is. "It's not my fault!" I laughed. "You got me slippen, oh tumbling. Oh sinking, tumbling. Clumsy cuz I'm falling in love!" I sang. (Song is called Clumsy by Fergie!)

Bright's POV  
I looked at Fine as she tripped on my foot. It would have been more gentlemen like if I hadn't laughed but that scene just oddly cracked me up. As she sat on the ground laughing I noticed her beautiful ruby eyes and crimson hair. I also noticed her underwear was showing. I felt my cheeks warm up a little as she grabbed my hand. Her laugh sounded very cute and she sang so childlike and beautifully. She spun around and her hair caught the sunlight making it look like she was sparkling. She sang Clumsy and I could feel a blush creep onto my cheeks when she sang the line 'clumsy cuz I'm falling in love.' She smiled at me and hugged me. I wrapped my slightly shaky arms around her petite body.  
"Feel better?" asked Fine. She flashed her pearly white teeth at me and looked innocently at me with her huge, sparkling ruby eyes. I looked away as my heart started an irregular beating.  
"Yeah, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
"Of course!" she giggled. My heart beat a little faster and my cheeks  
grew warmer.  
"Goodbye Bright!" she called as she ran home.

I stood in place as I watched figure grow smaller and smaller until it disappeared completely. I clutched my heart while doing so. My heartbeat had went back to its original pace a few minutes after Fine disappeared into the distance. What's wrong with me?! My head is spinning and my cheeks are pretty warm. I looked back at the road Fine went down. What's going on with me today?! SOMEONE(!), PLEASE TELL ME!

With Rein (Rein's POV)  
I looked out the window and stared at the passing couples. I thought about Shade and then about Bright. I liked Shade but I decided today that Bright is the one I really want to be with. I wrote an apology letter to Shade and but it into my bag. I hope I remember to give it to him tomorrow! I was having second thoughts about the letter when I heard the front door slam open. Fine. She ran up the stairs and opened our bedroom door.  
"Where have you been?! I was so worried that someone had kidnapped you  
or something!" I yelled. I looked at my twin and noticed the slight  
bit of dirt on her clothes.  
"Sorry Rein. I guess I was acting selfishly. I was just hanging out  
with friend!" she exclaimed as she looked at me with puppy eyes.  
"The puppy eyes won't work this ti- oh how can I stay mad at my cute  
twin sister?!" I said while petting her head. We made up and went to  
sleep. I dreamt of me and Bright getting married and growing up  
together. I guess I have a REALLY big crush on him. I hope Fine can  
help me confess to him!

Au sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the first one but jetlag.  
#_#


	3. Sports Festivals and New Arrivals part 1

Bright's POV  
I woke to the sound of my annoying as hell alarm clock. I slammed  
my hand down onto the snooze button and lay in bed, staring at my  
cream coloured ceiling, then sat up and ruffled my hair. I dragged my  
feet into my bathroom. After brushing my teeth and combing my hair, I  
dressed myself in a plain white button up t-shirt, a long sleeved  
black sweater, and loose black pants. I walked over to my backpack shoving in a pair of spare clothes and slung it over my back. I trudged down the stairs of my house and walked into the kitchen.  
"Good morning Bright!" smiled my mother as she set down a plate of buttered toast and fried eggs.  
"Good morning mother," I said. Then I kissed her cheek and quietly sat down. I finished my meal and unconsciously smiled as my younger sister, Aletezza, stormed noisily down the stairs screaming about how she was late. As she scarfed down food, I waved goodbye to my mother and left the house. I slowly walked down the street and walked even slower when I heard the faint sound of Aletezza's Mary Janes clanking down the paved road.

"Wow, thanks for waiting for me big brother," Aletezza said sarcastically as she properly put her shoes on. She looked up at me and smiled as we slowly walked to school. "Say, what time is it?" she asked with a look of concern painted on her face. I looked at my watch and read 7:25. "7:25, why do you ask?" Aletezza looked at me with a look of horror. "7:25?! We're going to be late for school!" I looked at Aletezza like she was kidding whilst she ran like hell to school. "If you're going to walk that slow then I'll see you in detention you rebel!" she yelled. *sigh* I can't believe she forgot about the sports festival today; she even practised all night for it! We're allowed to come to school later today and she'll probably be awkwardly alone with her teacher. *sigh* what am I going to do with her?

I walked slowly to school, taking the time to smell the roses and enjoy the cool breezes passing by. "OI! BRIGHT!" I looked behind me to see twin sisters Fine and Rein walking behind me. Fine grabbed Rein's hand and jogged up to me. (Although I said jogged she 'jogged' faster than Usain Bolt could've ran! Even with Rein being dragged on the ground behind, she did it without breaking a sweat!) "Hey there!" shouted Fine happily. I noticed her get up and started to silently laugh. She wore a white tank top with a picture of a puppy playing basketball on it. Her shorts were regular black standard shorts but the thing was they were men's shorts. I also noticed the white and black adidas running shoes filled with names of people I assumed she knows. Her hair was pulled into the usual tight pigtails and she had wrapped a red ribbon around her forehead. "H-Hello there Emerald-kun," stuttered Rein. I noticed that her head was looking at the ground and her cheeks were flushed red. She was wearing a sky blue t-shirt with puffed sleeves (does that make sense? By puffed sleeves I mean like snow white dress puffed sleeves) and a heart shaped neck line. "No need to be so formal. Just call me Bright, Rein-san," I said happily. "Umm… Emerald- I mean Bright-san. There's something I want to tell you. In private," she said looking at Fine with and apologetic look. "It's okay sister dearest. I have to meet up with Milky anyways," she yelled as she started to slightly sprint. She flashed both of us a sly looking grin and left. I stared in utter horror and amazement that such a tiny girl could run _**that **_fast. She basically was in front of us at one moment then vanished a second later, as a trail of smoke lead to the school. "So, Rein-san, what did you want to talk to me about?" I looked at Rein's reddening face and noticed her heavy breath. "Umm… BRIGHT, I REALLY LIKE YOU AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD GO OUT WITH ME?!" she yelled. I blushed a bright pink and nodded my head, too surprised to speak. "So you will go out with me?!" she asked shyly. I nodded my head even more and smiled when she gave me a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. I'm so happy that Rein's my girlfriend (!), but what's with this empty feeling in my heart?!

Normal POV

Little did Rein and Bright know, our jealous 'knight in shining armour' witnessed EVERYTHING. Shade snuck passed the couple with a look of jealously that he couldn't get the woman he loved, happiness for his best friend, and sadness that Rein subconsciously broke his heart. He walked to school, his sad eyes looking only on the ground. Bad idea buddy. He ended up tripping on someone's leg and falling on his butt. "Hey, watch were you sit!" he muttered as he dusted his clothes. "Sorry," said a feminine voice. Shade didn't expect the person to be a girl so when he opened his eyes, he noticed the person he tripped on was a female student with ruby hair and scarlet eyes. (Wonder who that could be.) He also noticed the girl was clutching her leg as a crimson stain was spreading from beneath the hand. "Sorry about that," said the girl as she started to get up. She winced a tiny bit and started walking to the school when Shade grabbed her arm. I had a tiny blush as the guy stared at the growing wound. She noticed Shade looking at her cut and backed away. "Oh, that's nothing! It's okay, I'm sure it'll go away soon," she said slightly wincing and she put her body weight on the injured leg. Shade gave the girl a guilty smile and picked her up bridal style. "H-hold on. W-where are you taking me?!" asked the girl while struggling. "If you don't want me to drop you then stop moving," said Shade angrily. The red head stopped squirming and looked angrily at the ground, silently muttering mean words. Shade looked at the girl and noticed she wasn't like the usual fan girls. If a fan were in her position they would probably faint or just have hearts in her eyes muttering how jealous her friends are going to be. Normal people he knew (girls) would probably go all Shakespeare on him, dramatizing how 'painful' or 'deep' their cut was; but the girl she was carrying was looking at the ground with bored eyes and even though her cut was still dripping blood she just acted normally. 'Weird' thought Shade. When the pair finally made it to the infirmary, Shade set the girl on a bed and went to look for some polysporin and Band-Aids. When he finally found what he was looking for he noticed the girl holding small cotton balls soaked with rubbing alcohol on the cut. She wasn't even flinching! How badass! Shade stood looking mesmerized at the ruby haired beauty until he finally remembered the cut. "Here," he said while handing her the polysporin."Hold this while I clean the cut." He dipped some cotton balls into cold water and carefully cleaned her cut. The bleeding had stopped but her leg was drenched in blood. He grabbed a towel and her leg and started cleaning. "Y-you don't have to do that. I c-can clean myself up!" she stuttered. "I was the one that made you bleed, I might as well do what I can to help." "Th-thanks." Shade looked up at the slightly blushing girl and blushed. The sunlight coming from the window behind her made her look like an angel. "Now this part may hurt a little," he warned as she handed him the polysporin. Shade carefully sprayed the medicine(?) onto her leg hoping it didn't hurt too much, but too his surprise she just spared blankly as he disinfected and patched up her leg. "There, all done," Shade smiled. The girl stood u and bowed. "Thanks." Shade looked up at her pale face and something inside him sparked. She looked awfully familiar, but from where? "If I may, can I know your name? You seem to look quite familiar to me but I can't put my finger on it," he stated charmingly. "My name? Oh, my name is Fine Sakuro, I'm Rein Sakuro's twin sister." Shade's eyes widened in shock. Fine Sakuro huh? Maybe I can use her to get Rein. :)

AU- HOPE I CAN FINISH THIS STORY IN 10 DAYS!


	4. Sports Festivals and New Arrivals part2

Sports Festivals and New Arrivals II (And if you didn't know already this story is in an AU)

Fine's POV

I can't believe Shade-san is talking to me. I'm pissed though. I've been in the same class as him for 2 years already and he didn't even know my freaking name! *sigh* Well there's nothing I can do about that. After the guy treated my wound he walked me to class. He sat down and pulled out the book IT by Steven King. I also sat down and pulled out the book Under the Dome, also by Steven King. I read and read until I finally finished the book. Man that was an easy book to read. It was like reading the Mark of Athena. I put away the novel and took out another book about Greek mythology. I read about the mighty ruler of the skies, Zeus, the frightening leader of the seas and earth shaker, Poseidon, and the deadly and mysterious chief of the underworld, Hades. I marvelled at the different and unique gods, goddesses, and demigod heroes. I wish I could be a demigod. Being the daughter of Poseidon or Hades doesn't sound too shabby! Then I could be like Percy or Nico. I snapped out of my mythological thoughts when our school bell rang. I saw Bright and Rein walk in holding hands so I gave Bright a thumbs up. "All right class, settle down," called Tanba Rin-sensei. "Now today is, as you all know, the day of our annual school sports festival. Now even though this event is already thrilling enough, I've got even more exciting news." Hmm? Exciting news? I wonder what it's going to be. "Now minna-san, please welcome our new student, Ayumu Kagehiko!" she smiled.

I turned my head towards the door as a tall male walked into the room. The guy had messy, blue hair and had a sapphire coloured eye and a black eye patch on the other. He had pale white skin and a frown pasted on his face. (Basically looks like Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler) He wore an unbuttoned navy blue blazer with black outlines with the sleeves rolled up, a plain black t-shirt, black, loose jeans, and black Nike high-tops. He looks sort of like a rich kid with an attitude. "Well, Kagehiko-kun, introduce yourself! Go and say 5 interesting facts about you!" pushed Tanba Rin. "Ayumu Kagehiko. I like the colour blue, I enjoy reading, I like drawing, I play basketball, and I play the violin," he said nonchalantly. "Now Kagehiko-kun, you will sit beside Fine-chan." I could literally feel and see the jealous eyes of all the other girls. "Please raise your hand." I slowly raised my hand as the glares intensified. The new dude sat down in the empty desk beside me and looked out the window. "Now that my little surprise is revealed, now is the moment you guys were probably waiting for! Sports festival here we come! Now anyone who needs to change, do it now." I speed walked to the front of the class as Tanba Rin-sensei guided us to the field. I was about to run out to Tanba Rin but I felt a small tug at my shirt. I turned around to see Ayumu-san. "Hey, girl, can you tell me where the change room is?" he asked in a slightly embarrassed tone. "Sure. And by the way, my name is Fine, Fine Sakuro," I smiled. I lead him the boys change room and waited outside. When the door opened, I expected to see Ayumu-san, but when I turned my head I saw Shade. He wore a very baggy black t-shirt and black basketball shorts. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a bored tone. "What are you doing sticking your nose in my business?" I replied cheekily. He leaned in closer to my face with an emotionless expression. "I don't trust that guy." Shade looked away with a pink tint on his cheeks. What was that about? When Shade finally left, I heard the sound of a door opening and closing. I looked behind me to see Ayumu-san dressed in a loose white t-shirt and black, loose shorts with two dark blue lines going down the edges. "Hey, Sakuro, your face is red," commented Ayumu. I felt my cheeks and noticed they were warmer than usual. To take the subject off of me, I stated a comment about his clothes. "Wow, very classy," I joked. He looked at me then examined my clothes. "Because nothing's classier than a blue puppy playing basketball," he smirked. "Well there's no use in arguing who is fancier, so let's go to the field," I smiled. I took his hand and jogged outside. "Why are you jogging? Aren't we going to miss the first event?" asked Ayumu-san. I looked behind me and saw that instead of being dragged on the floor like normal people would be, Ayumu-san was jogging right behind me. "W-well the events don't start until the principal has talked about the rules and what to be expecting this year because he changes events every time," I explained. "Well, if he is explaining rules and events, we can't miss it. It would also be rude to leave you behind," he said while picking me up bridal style. (Second time in a day -_-) He started to run and he was **FAST**! He ran at the same speed I would run! I've never been able to meet someone the same speed as me. Hm, maybe this year I'll finally have some competition. We easily made it outside and sneakily made our way into the crowd. We made it just in time to hear about the upcoming events. "This year, we will be participating in 100, 200, 400, 800, and 1500 m races, ball throw, and a costume race. That's all, and remember, have fun!" shouted our principal. (If you don't know what a costume race is then I suggest you watch Kaichou wa Maid-sama ep.12 or just wiki it.) "Since I didn't get to hear the rules, would you mind telling me?" asked Ayumu-san. A second after he asked me the question, a large group of girls surrounded him, pushing me to the ground. "We'll tell you the rules!" they all screamed together. "Ladies! Out of my way!" yelled a shrill voice.

The group parted immediately parted when they heard the voice. I turned around and a vein popped when I finally identified who the voice belonged to. When I turned around I saw the most 'popular girl in school' or whatever she calls herself. (did you see the quotes? Yeah, that's because my amazing twin sister Rein is the most popular!) "Hey cutie," said Ayozawa Miki, the b*tchiest, bastardly, JERK, in our school. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top/ belly top. She was also wearing short shorts that looked like freaking underwear! Her orange hair was curled and she wore at least a pound of makeup on her face. Ayumu looked at her boredly. "How's about I tell you the rules in the storage room where we can be all alone in the dark?" she said seductively. I could tell Ayumu-san wasn't falling for her bad girl act. "Why would I want to be alone in a cramped room with a wh*re like you?" Ayumu replied. "You're such a nuisance so get the hell away from my okay 'cutie'," he mocked. Miki looked at him with utmost horror. "How dare you say that to me, Ayozawa Miki?! I am the sexiest, smartest, fast, and popularest girl in the whole entire school! All the boys want to date me or at least have, dated me!" she proclaimed. (Even Shade) "Well I guess I'm not part of 'all'. And P.S, there's a few flaws in your title. First of all, you're not sexy you just look like a hot mess. Second, I'm guessing the fastest girl is her," he said pointing to me. "How would I know? She jogs as fast as I do so she probably runs as fast as I do. And guess what, (?!) I outran a cheetah once." I stared at Ayumu-san as he looked at Miki with blank eyes. "And also, you might want to work on your grammar because popularest isn't a word." (That is before I added the word onto the dictionary on my windows word thing. The squiggly line was bothering me.)( -~/~-) He walked away from the wide eyed Miki. He walked up to me and offered a hand. I took it and he pulled me up a bit too forcefully. I ended up landing in his chest and our noses were touching. We both quickly backed away and I ended up bumping into Bright. I started to fall but Bright caught my hand. Unlucky part is that he grabbed my hand too late and we both ended up falling into an awkward position. I landed on my back and he landed…on top of me. (*/_/*) I quickly scrambled out of there, but I ended up hitting my head on a wall. Scratch that, I bumped into **another **freaking guy! Who was it? None other than the rude but handsome Shade Nyx. "Hey, Sakuro. You okay?" he asked as he helped me up. This time I didn't fall or anything. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I replied. Just as I was about to leave, when I felt an upwards breeze. I was thinking about how the breeze was happening when I was hit in the face with black cloth. I looked forwards as the strong winds blew Shade's shirt up revealing his muscular chest. I noticed Shade trying to push his shirt down but it didn't seem to work. I started blushing and quickly ran away. My heart was beating furiously and it didn't stop. I went over to Rein to get my mind off of things. We started chatting about our favourite music when principal-san announced that the 100m race was starting. Both Rein and I, along with the other girls lined up for the 9th grade girls' 100m dash. I ended up being beside Rein and… Miki. "Hey, you're the one the hottie said was faster than me! Hmph! Why don't I teach you a lesson in speed!" she said in a cocky tone. I just smirked and lined up in position. When the gun shot, I just lightly jogged to the finish line. When I passed the line, I noticed the other girls were still WAY behind. I just jogged guys! It's not that long! When the second and third finally came we walked to the principal to get our ribbons. (second-Caroline third-Miki) When we got our ribbons, I turned to face Miki. "You were saying?" I said slyly. She looked at me, then my ribbon, and stormed away leaving her ribbon on the ground. "Nice," smirked Caroline as she gave me a high five. (Let's just say, Fine's two best friends are Milky and Caroline.) We laughed evilly and returned to watch the 9th grade boys' race. When the race began, I saw both Ayumu and Shade neck and neck with Bright slightly behind. The two blunettes (can I use that word on guys?) ended tying for first with Bright in second and Auler in third. Rein and I went over to congratulate Bright with Bright and Rein being all lovey dovey and Bright and I being in awkward conversation still embarrassed from the previous event.

Time Skip to the Costume Race. (let's just say Fine won everything in the girls' category and Shade and Ayumu tied for boys')Still Fine's POV

Man, it is **HOT** outside! The activities aren't the things that are making me sweat, it's the heat! I ran to get a drink and quickly came back to participate in the costume race. First up was the guys' race so I could relax for a while. I sat back as the gun blew and the three princes (yes, Ayumu was named a prince; on his first day too!) easily ran to the racks upon racks of brown sacks. All three ran in and a few minutes after out came Shade dressed in a pirate (a hot pirate) costume, Bright in a prince's costume, and Ayumu dressed as Ciel Phantomhive. I laughed my ass off and unfortunately, the three guys heard me and started to blush a rosy red. The usual result ended the race and I continued laughing when I saw Bright's cute red prince's cape. After they changed they headed towards Rein and I. "Wow, thanks Sakuro, Your laughing really helped the embarrassment to go away," glared Ayumu. "Oh lighten up Ayumu. It's just Fine, and you can just laugh at me when I come out of the tent," I smiled. "Calling all 9th grade girls participating in the costume race, please come to the starting point now." "Well, gotta go!" I shouted. I ran over to the starting line and lined up. When the gun shot, I jogged over to the changed racks and picked a random bag. I ran into the pitch black tent and put on the clothes. (Did I put them on properly? I seriously don't know) I walked outside and noticed my costume was a maid. I reddened when I saw myself and blushed even harder when I heard and saw Shade and Ayumu laughing their asses off. I ended up winning the race and watched as the other girls came out one by one. Miki came out dressed as a witch with a green warty mask. Rein came out wearing a cat costume, and Caroline wore a hockey goalies . I changed clothes and walked over to the fountain. The maid costume was revealing but HOT. (heat) I rinsed my face with water and the fountain splashed me with cold water from head to toe. "Hey Fine, nice maid outfit!" laughed Bright. I looked back at the trio. I was about to give them a witty comeback when I noticed their embarrassed looks. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. They all pointed to my shirt which was now soaking wet. I noticed that you could see my black bra from underneath the wet shirt. I blushed furiously and covered my chest. I quickly ran away and changed my shirt into a maroon tank top and ran home. (because school was over.) Man (!), I sure have bad luck with males today! I really hope this stops, and the irregular heartbeat!

AN- so I would just like to say that if you're use to the spelling of some words like favourite or colour being spelt different, well I'm sorry, I'm Canadian. Also if the words are sometimes like this, it's because my iPod's note is different than this so sorry!


	5. Anxiety Attacks and Crushed Couples

Anxiety Attacks and Crushed Couples.

Fine's POV

Yesterday, was that only a dream? I hope so. I laid in my bed thinking about that horrible heartbeat of mine. Whenever I thought of Shade, Ayumu, and even Bright (!), my heart would start jumping up and down like a madman! I wonder if I should visit a doctor. *sigh* First I have to go to school though. ('_') I walked over to the purple clock (it was the only colour Rein and I could agree on.) hung proudly on the wall, and noticed I woke up a bit too early. 6:00 a.m. School starts at 7:15 so I would have plenty of time to get ready, eat breakfast, and maybe shoot some hoops. I quietly dressed myself in a red offset shirt that said Rock Star in bold, black words, a black lace tank top, and black shorts. I silently walked downstairs and made myself some breakfast. I slipped on some my brand new black and red superhero converse high tops. (Type in red and black converse high tops for women and there should be the coolest pair of shoes with superman on them. *wishes she actually has them in real life*) and grabbed my Taylor Swift hat. (The one from 22) and headed off.

I walked to school slowly singing You Belong to Me. When I arrived to the school's basketball court, I saw Ayumu playing ball by himself. I walked up to him and accidentally scared him. "Don't scare me like that Sakur- I mean Fine," he said with a smile. I blushed when I saw him smile at me. Yesterday I thought all he could do was give people that sly grin of his. "Sorry, I just wanted to play a little basketball so I stopped by here," I blushed. While he wasn't paying attention I smacked the ball out of his hands dribbled, and shot the ball into the hoop. "Well someone's good at basketball," he said with an impressed look. I scooped up the ball and chest passed it back to Ayumu. "So what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well I have and older brother who is taking care of me right now because my parents are in China. My brother has really high hopes for me, and he likes basketball, a lot. So he expects me to make the basketball team just like he did when he was in high school," he explained with a sad look. "So I was practising because I heard from Emerald that the basketball tryouts were today. Of course that other kid that was beside Emerald did say, and I quote,' don't come to tryouts today. You should just stick to the violin.'" I looked at Ayumu with wide eyes. Why would Shade ever say that to him?! Then I remembered what he said to me yesterday. 'I don't trust that guy.' Even if he didn't trust Ayumu, doesn't mean he can say things like that! "Then I'll help you practice!" I smiled. We practised till I heard the school bell ring. We walked into the building talking about things and walked into class. I sat on top of Ayumu's desk whilst talking to him. "Hey Sakuro. Milky's sick today so she's not here," called Shade. I turned my back to him and looked out the window. "I know. She texted me." I told Ayumu not to listen to what Shade said yesterday and sat down in my own desk as our music teacher walked in.

"Good morning my lovely students!" smiled our teacher as she twirled into class. "Good morning Serena sensei," we all said monochromatically. Serena-sensei walked up to desk, laid down her green tote bag, walked to the blackboard and wrote down the words Music Festival. I cautiously raised my hand as she finished drawing hearts, stars, and curly lines around the pair of words. "Yes, Fine?" she said. My hand slowly went down as I stared blankly at the two words. "Sensei, what's a music festival?" I asked, scared of the possible answer. "That's what I was going to explain. This little class will be performing a music festival. What's a music festival? A music festival is where I'll make every individual write and perform two of their own original song in front of the school. Now, I will give you two whole weeks to write your song. You will perform your song in the school gym so be prepared." I had a mini anxiety attack when she said perform. I managed to raise my shaking right arm as my left one had gone numb. "Yes Fine?" she asked. "Do we have to perform because I have really severe stage fright and I might have an anxiety attack on stage or maybe I might throw up on the audience and embarrass myself and I really can't perform because of the stage fright and I might get a heart attack because of it even ask my doctor he said I have anxiety!" I yelled. I noticed that I had started to ramble, as I always did when I heard the words you and perform. Serena-sensei had walked up to me and gently laid her hand on my head. "Calm down child," she said gently. I didn't understand what she meant until I finally noticed that I was hyperventilating. I looked around the class and noticed that Miki was staring at me with an evil smirk and was fake hyperventilating. She help up a sheet of paper that read, 'so the little baby can't even perform 2 the school? Do you need me to go get ur anxiety meds?' LOW. I have anxiety problems and she decides to make fun of me because of them?! That girl is going to get a shoe up her- never mind. I looked at sensei again and softly said I'll try my best. She flashed her teeth at me and walked to the front of the class she took out some lined paper from her tote bag and gave everyone six sheets of lined paper, a sharp pencil, and a brand new eraser. "Now class, extra paper is in the front, so, begin your songs NOW!" she smiled. I stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of me. I really wanted to prove Miki wrong and that I can perform but I'm way scared! I didn't want to be like most of the others. I knew that they would probably go around making love songs. Gross.

*Skip to lunch*

I grabbed my lunch, scarfed it down, and ran for the basketball court. I watched as a bunch of guys lined up to try out for the basketball team. I saw as the captain walked into the court. My jaw dropped as SHADE came walking in. I saw Bright behind him and waved to him. I watched as Shade looked at the group of determined, unsure, and so –so guys waiting for tryouts to begin. I saw Ayumu looked uneasily at the ground. I felt horrible for him as I saw one of the basketball players purposely bump Ayumu with his shoulder. I noticed that all of the basketball team was made up of Bright, Shade and a BUNCH of muscular guys. I noticed them playing roughly with each other in the back. The words that Ayumu-san told me this morning echoed in my mind. 'don't come to tryouts today. You should just stick to the violin.' At first I wanted to punch Shade in the face for saying that but now I know why. If Ayumu joined in, he might get himself ripped into shreds! I hurriedly got my ass off the bench and fell into the line beside Ayumu. Shade turned around when he heard the shit ton of noise I made on my way down. "Sakuro, what the hell are you doing here? This is basketball tryouts, not relay team," he asked with a sigh. I looked at him with a mixture of anger and fear for Ayumu. "Well why can't I try out?!" I demanded. "Well," he began. I walked over to the basketballs and picked one up. I started bouncing it up and down, switching it between hands, dribbling between my legs, and finally spinning it on my index finger. "Come at me," I said in a confident tone. Shade smiled at me in a slightly cocky way. "Fine, but it won't be our fault you got hurt, or cried." I gave him a lazy smile and dribbled the ball again. "You guys against me," I smiled. Shade gave me an 'are you sure' look and when I nodded he said 'your choice' and the 'game' started. I started dribbling the ball and easily passed the bouldering players. Bright and Shade blocked my path and Bright tried for the ball. I gracefully spun around while dribbling and slammed the ball HARD on the ground causing it to bounce high up into the air. While Shade kept his eye on the ball, I ran past him and did a flip and instead of standing when my feet touched the ground, I sprung myself upwards, caught the ball and slam dunked it into the hoop. "And who said I couldn't try out?" I said cheekily. Shade gave e a genuine smile and an embarrassed look. "Fine, I admit. You are better than the whole basketball team," he said in a tone of defeat. "So what about you join our team?" I looked at him like he was kidding. "Are you serious? I was just going to try out because I thought Ayumu-kun would get torn into pieces, but seeing how easily they are beaten against the fast ones, I think he can manage," I laughed. I left the court but I saw Shade whisper something into Bright's ear and come after me. "What do you want Mr. Girlscantplaybasketball?" I joked. "I just wanted to ask you something," he said. I noticed the serious look in his face and all the laughter and jokes that was inside just disappeared. I looked him straight in the eye and slightly blushed a light pink colour. "What is it?" I asked curiously. "Will you go out with me?" he asked. I looked dumbfounded at him and nodded my head. "Yes." "Really?" "Yes really." He grabbed my shoulders and kissed my forehead. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. When he hugged me I expected it to be all warm and filled with happiness like hugs usually are, but it felt cold and fake. "Sorry Fine, I gotta get back to tryouts he said smiling. I waved goodbye, frozen on the spot. I heard a low whisper but it was muffled. Weird.

Normal POV

Little did Fine know, that low muffled whisper came from Shade, and what he said was 'step one complete.' Innocent Fine was having the time of her life. her crush had just asked her out and now they are officially dating. Fine skipped down the halls and bumped into Rein on her way to the next class. "Oh hey Fine! You look happy. Did anything happen?" asked Rein in a cheery voice. Fine smiled at her and explained. "Something good did happen! Shade asked me out!" Fine cheered in a low whisper. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? !" yelled Rein. "SHADE ASK-" Fine slammed her hand over Rein's mouth to shut it up. "SSSSHHHHHHHH!" She urged. Fine dragged Rein outside to a nice garden she found walking home once. She let go of Rein's mouth quickly when she noticed the purple colour that was tinting Rein's face. A sweat drop formed on my head when she saw Rein gasping for air. "S-sorry," Fine said awkwardly. Rein looked at Fine with an odd look on her face. "So Shade as in Shade Nyx, asked you out?!" asked Rein in disbelief. "Yes. Is it really THAT hard to believe?" smiled Fine. Rein looked at her with a sorry look and apologized. "N-no, I didn't mean that ! O-of co-" "I'm only joking!" (Ah Harry Potter quotes ) laughed Fine. Rein and Fine chatted about the subject for the whole lunch period. Before the bell rang, Fine ran to her locker to get her things as Rein sat there with a burning feeling in her heart. When Fine had first told her about Shade asking her out a few minutes ago, she almost wanted to yell out, 'he would never date you, he's my boyfriend." But it all confused her. She thought about Bright for a second and then Shade. She remembered when he confessed. His words stuttered, his cute nose wrinkled up, his beautiful eyes wouldn't stop looking everywhere, and his kissable lips started to shake. Her eyes widened at what just went through her mind. What's going on?! She screamed in her head. "Heh, that was fun," said a familiar voice. Rein looked behind the bushes she was leaning on a saw Shade soaked to the core in water. "It was," said a guy beside him. "Yeah but it probably would be better if you hadn't sprayed me with water!" laughed Shade. Rein watched as Shade's white shirt had become see through. (Just like Fine's in the last chapter!) and it showed off all his muscles. His laughter rang through Rein's head like a chime; a sweet and delicate sound. She watched as Shade and his friend walked away. She put a hand over her heart and winced when he felt the incredibly fast heartbeat. She sighed and walked to class.

*After Class*

After class Bright and Fine were talking to each other as they were walking out of class. Of course, Fine being one of the densest person ever, never even noticed the red blush on Bright's face, the slurs and stuttering in his talking, and etc. Bright had recently found out what his heartbeat was caused by Fine. He wanted to talk to Rein about their relationship because he found himself more attracted to Fine than Rein. When he finally found Rein he asked Fine if they could talk alone. "Hey Rein, I need to tell you something," he said slowly. "I need to talk to you too." "Well, ladies first." "Well, I don't think this relationship is working out for me because I seem to get flustered whenever I think about a certain guy, and I'm sorry," cried Rein. "so I want to break up." Bright wiped the tears off Rein's face and smiled a sad smile. "Don't cry. It's okay that you want to break up because that's what I wanted. I sorry but there's just this one girl that always seems to get heart hyped and my tongue in a twist." Rein smiled that Bright wasn't sad or angry at all. They both hugged and made a promise to just be friends. Then Bright caught up to Fine, told what happened, explained that Rein and him decided together, and walked Fine home. Rein on the other hand caught up to Shade and told him the same thing as what Bright told Fine. On _**their **_walk home, Rein and Shade became really close even though it pained Rein to get all close with her sister's boyfriend. The two pairs of teens walked home with the romance uprising between the four people. And if Shade still loves Rein, what's he going to do about Fine? And I really need to go to sleep, it's2:49 a.m.


	6. Clandestine Couple and Lost Love

Clandestine Couple and Lost Love

Fine's POV

I started today happy. Of course I was still a little bummed because Rein and Bright broke up, but they seem to be okay. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I put on a loose, white T-shirt with the words, 'Not a lot going on at the moment,' in faded, black, bold words, paired with black shorts/overalls. I slipped on some black knee socks walked down the stairs in my Doremon slippers. When I sat down at the breakfast table, my mother smiled at me and placed a plate of homemade waffles in front of me. An ittatakimasu later, the plate was empty. I thanked and waved goodbye to my mother and father, and slipped on my green joker converse. (Type in joker converse and the one I'm talking about is the one where one of the shoes has half of joker's face and the other one has batman's face.) I walked out the door and was pleasantly surprised to see Shade standing in front of our quaint, little house. "What are you doing here?" I smiled. He gave me a smirk, walked over to me, and rested his elbow on my shoulder. "What, so now it's a crime to walk your girlfriend to school?" he asked slyly. I nodded and gave him a playful punch. I pushed his elbow off my shoulder and walked a few steps in front of him. "Sorry Shade, but Bright said he might be able to help with my stage fright so I can perform my songs in two weeks!" I called. "Bye!" I yelled as I ran in full motion to meet Bright.

Rein's POV

I woke up to the sound of Fine trying to silently close our room door but miserably failing. I got out of bed and walked in to our bathroom. I took a nice warm shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. When I was finished, I wore a tropical blue, knee length dress, and had my hair down with two strands braided and clipped together in the back with a royal blue hibiscus clip. (Tropical blue, search it up on Google. Nonspecific but, meh.) When I finished eating breakfast with my mother and father, I put on my dark blue wedges. I grabbed my bag and went out the door. My eyes widened and my heart beat quickened when I noticed Shade leaning casually on the lamp post in front of our house. "What are you doing here Shade?" I asked with a blush forming on my cheeks. "I'm waiting for someone special," he said coolly. "If you're waiting for Fine, she's already gone to school," I said in a slightly disappointed tone. "I'm not waiting for Fine. I'm waiting for you," Shade smiled and he walked up to me and leaned into my face. I felt a breeze of happiness over come me which was quickly replaced with guilt. "You have a girlfriend," I said sadly as I slowly pushed him away. "Aw come on Rein. You know I only have my eyes on you," he said. I looked at him with a confused look. "Then why did you ask Fine out?" "Well, what did you do after you found out that I asked Fine out?" he asked. I thought about it for a second and that's when it finally hit me. I stared at him with wide eyes. I got jealous of Fine when she told me the news, and then later that day I broke up with Bright. I guess I just didn't like Bright as much as I thought; I loved Shade. I just didn't know until he started 'dating' Fine. "I got jealous of Fine because…" I began. I stared at the ground in shame. I had fallen in love with my sister's boyfriend. Unbelievable. "I GOT JEALOUS OF FINE BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" I screamed. Shade smiled sweetly at me and took my hand gently. He started to run and soon enough, we were in a forest. "What are we doing here? Aren't supposed to go to school?!" I cried, slightly embarrassed that I was alone with a guy. "I brought you here so no one would see us do this," he said as he pulled me into a kiss. I wanted to tell him 'that he had Fine, but I soon melted into the kiss. The normal everyday kiss became a French kiss, and then into a five minute make out session. "I'm happy that you love me," said Shade in a low voice. "I'm glad we did this," I said as I started to make out with him again for another fifteen minutes.

Normal POV

Little did the two dirty, backstabbing jerks know, a certain someone saw them kissing. Actually two special people witnessed as they collided lips. Who were those people? Well let me give you a hint. One of them has ruby red hair and beautiful crimson eyes identical to Rein's. The other one has a prince-like figure and has Brown hair and maroon red eyes. Yep, you guessed it. Fine and Bright both witnessed the kiss of Shade and Rein. When she saw them kiss, Fine quietly sat down behind a thick tree and silently cried. Bright on the other hand, comforted her and to his dismay, she cried even harder when she heard them both say I love you. Fine stood up and ran to her little garden she and Rein had visited the day before. Bright swore a little at Shade and Rein's direction and then chased after Fine which wasn't an easy thing to do because this time she was actually TRYING to run. When Bright finally caught up to Fine, he saw her in a garden, smiling at the black and blue tulips dancing in the breeze. Bright then slowly walked over to her and hugged her. He also looked at the tulips and was mesmerized by their beauty. "Nice aren't they," said Fine in a low whisper. "Yes. They're very pretty." "I'm happy you like them. They took me three years to grow."(Their school has high school and elementary divisions.) Bright's eyes widened. There had to be at least a thousand black tulips and two thousand blue tulips here. He stared at the sadly smiling girl staring mesmerized at the flowers she planted. "How?!" asked Bright in a low cry. Fine laughed at the comment at then averted her gentle gaze to Bright. "Well my family went to Holland once to visit our grandma and there I found the most beautiful tulips I had ever seen in her ranch. They grew everywhere and when Rein and my parents went out to buy groceries once, I asked my grandma about them. That's where she taught me everything I know about gardening. She told me things like you have to take care of flowers like kids and that they are very fragile and delicate. When we came home, I had sent a letter that told my gran that I couldn't find the pretty flowers here in Japan, so she sent the seeds over. Every year for special occasions, she would get me and Rein a gift and along with the gift, she would send me a box full of tulip seeds," smiled Fine. "And I planted them all here." "How did you find this spot though?" asked Bright. He just wanted Fine to stop crying and this seemed to be doing the job. He was also interested in the story of how a 5'1 girl was able to plant at least 3000 tulips. "Well, I was walking home alone one day because Rein had an after school activity. I was circled by a group of 10th grader guys, and I had run away from them crying. I remembered running into a man, he had brought me here to the garden. He made some tea, and we had talked. I remember coming back every day and helping him nurture his flowers. This place used to be filled with the most beautiful tiger lilies, but one day, the old man was gardening here, and a fire started. It burned everything. The greenhouse was brought down, the tiger lilies had withered and burned to ashes, and the old man… he had died in the fire, protecting his flowers." Bright looked at Fine with a surprised look. 'So she actually went through all of this?' he thought. Fine looked at the black and blue tulips and smiled when the light breeze blew the flowers, revealing a red flower. Bright looked at the direction Fine was looking at and noticed the singer red flower. "What is that doing here?" he asked gently. Fine had smiled at the little flower as it blew in the wind. "After the fire, I visited this place 24/7. It was always pitch black soil littered with ashes, but one day, I can to visit and this field was full with seas of crimson poppies. I remember the man was so excited to have these tulips planted and he was preparing space for them. When the lilies burned, I planned to plant the tulips here in order to commemorate Greysole-san, which is the name of the man. So when the poppies grew, I was devastated. I pulled them all out, but that one poppy was so beautiful and captivating that I just left it there. The poppy always hid in the other flowers but it would come out when the wind blew. It would stick its head out and blow around, which I thought made it look like it was searching for Greysole-san. So now whenever the wind blows, that poppy sticks it head out from hiding and looks around the field, searching for the kind gardener that unfortunately died in the fire." Bright looked at Fine and embraced her in a hug. "I'm sure he liked the flowers."


	7. Music Mayhem and Miki Madness

Music Mayhem and Miki Madness (continuation of the last chapter)

Fine's POV

I can't believe I just told Bright everything. The school bell rang and we both headed to class. I saw Ayumu there and Rein and Shade. Rein tried to say hello but I just turned around to talk to Ayumu. Shade tried to hug me but Bright came in between us and started chatting with me. I whispered a low thanks and sat down in my seat. The door of our classroom was slammed open by Serena-sensei and we all watched as she slowly walked in. She placed her tote bag down on the desk and slowly wrote the words, 'work period.' "All right class. Today will be a work period. You can work in a maximum group of 3. Now I'll give you 3 hours to work, so get to it," she said slowly as she sat down in a chair, pulled a pillow from her tote bag, and fell asleep. "Hey Fine, why don't we work together?" asked Rein. A vein popped as she tried to act normally. "Sorry, I'm working with Bright and Ayumu. That's already three," I said while moving my desk to be combined with Ayumu's. Bright picked his chair up and moved to the little island made up of the two desks combined. Ayumu looked suspiciously at us as we tried to ignore Rein and Shade as much as possible. "Hey what's with you guys? You're ignoring your sister," Ayumu said pointing at me, "and you're ignoring your friend." Bright and I exchanged some looks and decided to tell Ayumu what happened. When we finished, he looked angry. "C-calm down Ayumu-kun," I whispered. He sighed and looked at us both. "I just can't believe the nerve of that guy and that your sister would do that to you!" he whispered/yelled back. I smiled at him and closed my eyes. "Yes it was quite unbelievable for them to do that, but I won't stop them from being happy," I said quietly. Both Bright and Ayumu looked at me strangely and sighed at the same time. "W-what? Do I have something in my teeth? What's wrong?" I stuttered. I looked at them both with curious eyes. "You forgive people too easily," they said in union. I looked at them with a sly smile. "Who says I forgive them?" I said coolly. They both looked at me curiously and I flashed them a devious smile. I whispered to them, my plan. "All I want to do is humiliate them," I said. "So what I want to do is *whisper* *whisper* *whisper*. Got it?" I asked menacingly. They both looked at me and smirked. "Got it." I looked down at my six blank pieces of paper. "Now, moving on to our songs. What am I going to write about?" I asked depressingly. "Well what do you want to write about?" asked Bright. I looked at him sadly. "I wanted to make a song about bullying, mostly because I want to, you know, give Ayozawa Miki and Shade a piece of my mind. And you know, maybe a song about friends. What about you guys?" "Well I'm determined to write a song of no more second chances; you know to give Shade a piece of MY mind, in your shoes. Also a love song 'cuz they're easy to write," said Ayumu. "I'll just write two love songs. I'm not good at writing at all," admitted Bright. "Well why don't I help you write your songs?" I suggested to the both of them. They gave me a look that I implied meant NO, but I kept suggesting it and they finally gave in. "Fine," they said in harmony. "Let's start with Ayumu's 'revenge' song because it will be easy for my feelings to come out," I said. We all agreed and we worked on it for it for an hour. "Wow, Fine. This song is amazing!" exclaimed Ayumu. We then moved onto one of Bright's songs which also took on hour.

By the end of class, we had managed to write both of Bright's and Ayumu's songs. "Are you sure you can write the songs on your own?" Ayumu asked worriedly. I nodded and smiled. "I'll be perfectly fine. I basically wrote four songs by myself. You two suck at writing!" I laughed. "We know you're good at writing, it's just that the performance is tomorrow, (let's just say that much time actually pasted.) and you haven't written your songs yet," frown Bright. I stuck out my arms and pulled his frown into a weird/creepy looking smile. I laughed and giggled. "You look ugly when you frown," I said innocently. "Like I said, I can do it!" I giggled as I let go of Bright's cheeks. I glowed when I saw both of them give me a smile. "Now, if you two can forgive me. I have some business to deal with. It involves a dirty dirt bag, and an evil conniving sister," I explained. "I'm cutting off all ties with him." "Good luck!" they called as I caught up with Shade. "Hey! Nyx!" I hollered as I ran up to Shade. He turned around and he smiled. Pathetic. I know it's all an act, so give up. "Oh Fine, what are you doing here?" he asked sweetly. I glared at him then told him I wanted to talk. I dragged him to the forest where we were alone. "So what did you want to talk about cutie?" he asked. "I wanted to tell you that I want to break up. I already know that you only used me to get Rein. I saw you two kissing this morning," I said quietly. Shade's 'sweet' smile was replaced with a sly smirk. "So you finally noticed? Thank god. I didn't want to hear your ugly voice again, or that annoying laugh of yours. You smile way too much, and even though you're Rein's twin, you don't look half as good as her." "I GET IT!" I cried. "Now that I finally told you this, I have to go!" I cried as I ran away. I sat down behind the school, only to have Ayozawa and her b*tch posse circle me. "Aw, is the little girl crying because she was dumped?" Miki said sarcastically. Even though it wasn't funny, her 'friends' started laughing behind her. "Oh, sorry. Do you need me to get your anxiety meds? Don't want you to start hy-hy-hyp-pe-per-ve-ventilating do we girls?" she laughed evilly. I stood up and wiped my tears out of my eyes. I looked at her with an angry glare. "What are you trying to do, scare me?" she asked cockily. I walked forwards only to be blocked by more girls. "Get out of my way or else…" I began. Miki looked at me incredulously. "Is the little baby trying to run away? I won't move. You can't hurt me. You're just a little fly who can't do a-"before she could finish her sentence, I punched her in the nose, causing her nose job to come off. "AAHHHHHH! My nose! I spent one thousand dollars to pay for it! It was imported from Switzerland!" she screeched. I smirked evilly and pushed anyone standing in my way. I made my way to the empty classroom and sat down in my desk. I took out a piece of paper and pencil, and wrote to my heart's content. I looked at the sheets of paper, dressed in messy handwriting. I looked proudly at them again. There it is. My first song. I ran to our next class (Which was physics) and told Bright and Ayumu about the song. They congratulated me and shut up when Mr. Yome walked into class.

*Time Skip*

When the school bell rang, Ayumu invited Bright and me to come over to his house to hang out. I texted my mom and she replied with a yes. Bright also said his mom gave him permission so we all walked together to Ayumu's house. I was awestruck when I saw the gigantic mansion in front of us when we stopped walking. "Woah, Ayumu, your house is HUGE!" I exclaimed. The golden gates guarding the 'house' swung open and we all walked in. I looked around the front yard and saw the GIANT garden and beautiful bush sculptures (?). We walked in to his mansion, only to be greeted by at least a thousand maids and butlers, waiting in perfectly symmetrical and parallel lines. My jaw dropped along with Bright's as we walked through the rows of servants. "Just ignore them," said Ayumu casually. Bright and I followed Ayumu through a maze of rooms. We finally stopped at a large dark blue coloured door and walked in. I marvelled in awe as I looked around Ayumu's room. The walls were dark blue white black designs and black curtains. His bed was a sleek, wood carved, king sized bed with a giant mattress and a long pillow on the top. Beside the bed were two equally sleek night stands with two royal blue lamps. His room had a flat screen TV, an Xbox, Play station, a game cube, and even a Wii. He had two enormous speakers beside the TV and four bean bag chairs were laid in front of it. I also saw an electric and acoustic guitar, alongside a keyboard, and a drum set. In the end, we played video games, watched movies, and jammed out on the instruments until 9:00. "It's pretty dark out right now so why don't I drive you home?" suggested Ayumu. I was tired so I didn't argue so we got in ONE of the Kagehiko family's cars. Bright was first to leave and that left me and Ayumu alone in the back seat. I started to nod off and ended up falling asleep.

Normal POV

What Fine didn't know, was that she fell asleep on Ayumu's shoulder! When the car finally got to Fine's house, Ayumu carried Fine bridal style to the front door. He gently kicked the door and waited for her family to answer the door. Fine's mother finally answered the door and was baffled when she found out the one her daughter was hanging out with was a guy! He smiled and thanked Mrs. Sakuro for letting Fine play with him. 'Maybe he's Fine's boyfriend.' Thought Mrs. Sakuro. 'If so, I approve. Good job Fine. You found a good candidate,' she thought as she carried her red headed daughter to her room and gently laid her in her red and pink bed next to Rein's blue and turquoise one. 'Good night sweeties,' thought their mother as she quietly closed the door, careful not to wake them.


	8. The End

Perfect Performance and Sibling Clemency

Fine's POV

I woke up and found myself in bed, still wearing my clothes I wore yesterday. I got out of bed and looked at Rein. Her arm was off the bed and her blanket was kicked off. *sigh* how can I stay mad at my older sister? (Older by 1 minute.) I lifted her arm up onto her bed and covered her body with the blanket. I picked up a stuffed red bunny that had once been my favourite toy, off the ground. I set an alarm to go off at 6:50. Just enough time for her to get ready and eat. I took a warm shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I knew the performance was today so I wore a light pink, sweet heart neck line, and see through, mid length sleeves. (Basically the one Taylor Swift was wearing in the music video of Mean.) I silently walked downstairs just like I always did at night when I snuck out to see Bright and Ayumu at the park. I went downstairs and made two omelettes. I quickly ate mine and then saran wrapped Rein's with a note that said, 'microwave for 1 min.' I slipped on some black, high heeled boots. (Search high heels, pic #2) I walked out of the house, locked it, and walked to school. I had finished my friendship song last night when I woke up at 2:30 a.m. I smiled when I thought of it. "OI! FINE!" I turned around when hearing the voice. I saw Bright running up beside me and smiling. "Hey Fine," he smiled. I grinned at him and told him about how we didn't have to humiliate Rein. "I don't want to do that to my sister," I said guiltily. "It's not her fault she fell in love with Shade." I looked at Bright with my infamous puppy dog eyes and finally wore him out. "Fine. But you're going to have to convince Ayumu not to do it," Bright said. I gave him a big hug and thanked him. "You're the best," I laughed.

Skip to performance time.

I looked nervously behind the curtain and almost fainted when I saw the amount of people. Serena-sensei walked onto the stage and announced whatever she was announcing. I felt two hands on my shoulder and turned around to see Ayumu and Bright. I looked at them with eyes wide and mouth clamped shut. I could see the worry in their eyes as I tried to stop the shaking. I heard sensei announce that Shade was performing first. I sighed in relief and walked in circles listening to Shade singing. "My first song is called New Perspective. Hope you all like it." (Real song .)An electric guitar started playing and soon the drums joined in.

I feel the salty waves come in; I feel them crash against my skin, and I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win. There's a haze above my TV, that changes everything I see, and maybe if I continue watching, I'll lose the traits that bother me. Can we fast forward till you go down on me. Stop there and let me correct it, I wanna live a life from a new perspective. You come along because I love your face, and I'll admire you expensive taste. And who cares divine intervention, I wanna be praised from a new perspective. But leaving now would be a good idea, so catch me up on getting out of here.

*Music*

Taking everything for granted but we still respect the time, we move along with some new passion knowing everything is Fine…

*End of Song.* When he finished the song, I unconsciously clapped. Who knew Shade could write such beautiful music? His next song was introduced as Baby. (We all know where that song comes from.) After Shade finished, he and Bright switched spots. I couldn't wait to hear Bright sing the songs we wrote. "Um… this song is called Happy." (All the song I'm using are real. The only one I've changed is the one that Fine's going to sing.)

You make me happy, whether you know it or not. We should be happy, that's what I said from the start. I am so happy, knowing you are the one that I want for the rest of my days, for the rest of my days; you're all of my days. You're looking so cool, you're looking so fly, I can't deny, that when I'm staring you down, right dead in the eye, I want to try, to be the person you want, the person you need, it's hard to conceive that somebody like you could be, with someone like me. _ _ I'm happy knowing you are mine. | The grass is greener on the other si-ide. |_ refrain The more I think, the more I wish, | that we can lay here for hours, and just-a reminisce. Uh ooh ooh. _| You're looking so fresh, it's catching my eye, why oh why. Did I not see this before, the girl I adore is right in front of me. And now, I'll take a step back and look in your eye, and ask why, it took so long to see, we're meant to be. (Refrain) On the good, the bad, the ugly, the smiles, the laughs, the funny. Or all the things we put each other through, it's (for you x3)…. After Bright finished singing Happy, it was time for his second song. "This one's called Summer Love." The keyboard started off with sad sounding chords. Then the chords were replaced by the tune.

Well I've been caught in all this mess, thinking 'bout the lengths I'd go to impress. She's (the love of my life x2), and I've been so scared, that I won't be that aware, be that prepared for the day, she tells me she's leavin'. _ But I know you've told me, so many times that there's no other, | and when I think about you, a part of me believes in more than just a, | a summer love. | _refrain It's the way that we touch, yeah it don't take much for me to, | a, fall in love; to fall in love with you girl. | Cuz baby, you mean the world and you're more than my summer love. _ _| *music* Well I've been caught, in all this, a thinking of you, it's so hard, not to stay true, truetomyword when you got a smile like that. Now I want you back, back here in my arms tonight, there's no way could put up a fight, not when I've fallen this much more, in love.

(Refrain)…..

After Bright finished singing, the audience applauded loudly and even some senior girls were screaming his name. Next was Ayumu's turn so I wish him good luck, gave him a hug, and let him walk onstage. "So this song is about having no more second chances," he began. "It's called Apologize."

I'm holding on your rope got me ten feet off the ground, and I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound. You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down, but wait. You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say, that it's too late to 'pologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to 'pologize, it's too late; oh whoa oh whoa, yeah. I take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you. I need you like a heart needs a beat. (But that's nothing new.) I loved you with a fire red, now its turning blue, and you say, "sorry" like an angel, heaven let me think was you. But I'm afraid, it's too late to 'pologize, it too late. I said, it's too late to 'pologize, it's too late. Whoa oh whoa oh. *music* It's too late to 'pologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to 'pologize, it's too late. I said it's too late to 'pologize, yeah. I'm holding on your rope got me ten feet off, the ground.

When Ayumu finished singing, the whole crowd was cheering encore, because that kid can SING! So he finally smiled and announced the name of the next song. "This is called, Give Him Up." The music began to immediately blast from the speakers. She's crying, on the phone, everyday, it's the same, but she'll never know. He's lying, he's not alone. At the bar, grinding hard with another h*e. So wasted, he stumbles in. Throws the key on the couch acting innocent. She won't ask, where he's been. Just wants a kiss, from his lips, cuz she misses him. All this time, it kills me. _ This is the game that plays away, he gonna cheat. | Night after night, another girl, another drink. | She doesn't see that she should be with me. | -Refrain. She's got to give him up, g-g-give him upx4. | She's gotta give him up, g-g-g-give him up. _ | He wakes up, to go to work. Takes his keys, his CD's, and a Gucci shirt. He's practised, and well rehearsed. Every line, by design, in the mirror first. She's dressed up, it's Friday night. Sitting home, all alone, hoping he's alright. He calls her, he's working late, she never thought, that he's got another dirty date. All this time, all this time, it kills me. (Refrain) …

After he finished the song, it was Rein's turn to sing. She walked onto the stage and was greeted hey greetings and wolf whistles. "This song is called Catch Me." ( I'm WAY too last to write her lyrics so let's just say the song was good, but not the singing. Her second song is the Climb.)

One after one, the student in my class all went until I was the only one backstage. When Serena-sensei finally called my name, I slowly walked onto the stage. My heart was hurting my chest as it started to freak out. Okay, calm down Fine. I advised. Remember what Bright taught you. Breathe in and out and try not to look at the audience. I looked up at a point on the wall in front of me where you couldn't see anyone. I brought the microphone up to my mouth. "Th-this song is c-called Mean, and I wrote it about two people i-in my grade," I stuttered. The music started to play and I closed my eyes.

You, with your word like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me. When I started singing, the crowd went wild. You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded, You, picking on the weaker man. Well, you can take me down, with just one single blow, _ But you don't know, what you don't know. | Someday, I'll be, livin' in a big ol' city, | and all you're ever gonna be is mean. | _Refrain Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me, | and all you're ever gonna be is mean. | Why you gotta be so mean? _ _ | You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation, you, have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them. I walk with my head down, tryin' to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you, I, just wanna feel okay again. I bet ya got pushed around, somebody made you cold….. (I suggest you listen to the actual song, it's really nice.)

When I finished singing, I heard the loud cheer from the audience. I opened one of my eyes slightly and saw the smiling faces of the crowd. I opened them completely and smiled. "this next son is called Our Song." I closed my eyes again and began.

I was riding shot gun with my hair undone in the front seat of the car. Re He's got a one had feel on the steering wheel but saves his smiles in my heart. Fr I look around, turn the radio down, they say, 'hey is there something wrong' Ain I say nothing, I was just thinking how we all don't have a song, and they said, _|_ Our song is the slamming screen doors, sneaking out late tapping on your window, | When we're on the phone and you talk real slow, cause it's late and your mama don't know. | Our song is the way we all laugh, the first times, 'man we barely talked when we should have.' | And when I got home, 'fore I said amen, asking God if he, could play it again. _ _| *Music* I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day, had gone all wrong and been trampled on and lost and thrown away. Got to the hallway, well on my way, to my lovin' bed. I almost didn't notice, all the roses and the notes that said, (Refrain) *Music* I've heard every album, listened to the radio, Waited for something to come along, that is as good as our song. Cuz our song is the slamming screen doors, sneaking out late, tapping on both of your, windows. When were on the phone and ya'll talk real slow, cuz it's late and your family don't know. Our song is the way we all laugh, the second, 'hey we all talked and it wasn't all bad.' And when I got home, 'fore I said amen, asking God if he, could play it again. *music* I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of the car. I grabbed a pen, and an old napkin, and wrote down our song.

When I finished singing, I looked up and smiled at Ayumu and Bright. I heard the loud applause from the audience so I bowed. I looked at my sister and smiled as well. I also noticed that she was holding Bright's hand. I looked at them oddly and she held up a notepad that said, ' I'm sorry for liking Shade. I broke all ties with him while you were singing. Me and Bright got back together, Yay! : ) Turns out we actually did like each other a lot. I blew them a kiss and smiled. I walked off stage and to Ayumu. "Hey, you did a nice job," he smirked. I chuckled and grabbed his hand. "Let's get out of here, it's way too loud," I said slightly cringing from the noise. He looked at me then at Bright and Rein, the agreed. We ran to the secret garden and talked. "Wow, this place is beautiful! He marvelled. I was going to say thanks when he continued his sentence. "But not as beautiful as you," he said slyly. I blushed furiously and tried to hide my face. Ayumu gently grabbed my chin and leaned into my face. I blushed even harder and clamped my eyes shut. "A-Ayumu, w-w-what a-are y-you doing?!" I stuttered. He looked at me with a serious look. "I need to tell you something." I looked at him and slightly tilted my head. He smiled slightly when I did this and I felt an odd wave of relief flood my body. I was glad to know he was happy but why did that make me feel so good? I snapped out of my thoughts when he let go of my chin and looked at the tulips. "I like you," he said straightforwardly. I blushed and tried to reply without stuttering. "You m-mean a-as a f-friend right?" I asked. He looked at me with serious eyes. "I mean like-like, love, as a crush. Whatever else it's called!" he blurted. I turned a dark maroon colour and whispered in his ear. "I love you too," I looked at him and he looked at me. "Fine?" he started. "Will you go out with me?" I looked at him with a hand covering my mouth. I nodded and widened my eyes when he kissed me out of the blue. I smiled and we both hugged.

*7 years later* Normal POV.

So, I've learned that from experience that 1, don't trust the guy who's been in love with your sister for at least 5 years who suddenly likes you, and 2, give everyone a chance at love, because one day, one of your best friends might become your life long partner, like mine did. Fine typed the words onto her document, An Autobiography of my Inconsistent Love Life. She smiled as she was about to finish her weeks work. She looked over her shoulder to see Ayumu standing behind her. He was carrying two young kids; one girl and one boy. The little girl had purple hair pulled into pigtails and bright red eyes, and was carrying a small red bunny. The little boy on the other hand had dark blue hair and purple eyes and was carrying a maroon stegosaurus in his hands. She smiled at the trio, walked over and took the boy off Ayumu's hands. Ayumu kissed her forehead and smiled. "Looks like the kids are hungry," he smiled. Then why don't I, the world famous chef, Fine, cook a nice meal," smile Fine as she set down the boy. "Ruu, sit here while I make something to eat okay?" the little boy nodded and played with his stuffed dinosaur. Fine went over to the sleek kitchen and prepared some fried rice for the kids. Ayumu walked in and helped cut the vegetables. "I think the kids might need new clothes," said Ayumu. Fine snorted. "Like clothes was ever a problem. I'm sure Rein would gladly make some clothes for them. She always does. She was looking for a new inspiration for a new line of clothes," replied Fine. Ayumu smiled as he sliced and diced. Fine took the cut up vegetables and placed them in a wok. (a wok is like a Chinese frying pan except larger and deeper.) Ayumu washed his hands and leaned on the counter. "I finished all my work already so you need anything?" he asked. Fine looked at the man in front of her. "Yes. I need you to call Bright. That guy Kasugai is suing me for 'stealing' his restaurant's recipe," she said casually. Ayumu looked at her in disbelief. "Again?! how many time's does that dude have to sue for no reason?" chuckled Ayumu. Fine pushed the stray strands of heir our of her eyes. "Who knows." Fine finished making the food and let the children eat as Ayumu called Rein and Bright. Fine sat down in front of the computer and continued typing. Life has its ups and downs, especially when it comes to love. My love life was a mess as a kid but look at me now. I married a superb author, and I became a chef and part time song writer. I have two kids named Ruu and Aki, and I have a fashion designer sister, and a lawyer as a brother in law. Goes to show that life turns out good for the good people in life. Fine finished her autobiography and sent the draft to her editor/ best friend Milky who always edited Ayumu's stories. He walked over to her family and smiled. And do you want to know what happened to Shade? Hey works in a gas station and is married to none other than Miki Nyx now. :D

AU- I planned on making this a SxF fanfic but since Shade quickly turned into a JERK in the story and I became attached to Ayumu, this happened. hope you liked the story!


End file.
